Anguish
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. AU. Garmadon/Lloyd.] Garmadon should have never messed with something that could easily be broken.


The fingernails scraped against the misseen walls. They didn't seem to be breaking, but that made him try all the harder. He was mumbling as he tried harder. It felt soft, yet looked so unforgiving. Each drag of his nails made him calmer.

It nearly made him sick because of where he was being kept. He traced the dark stains of scarlet ruin, wanting to find what was beneath this puzzle. The blond wanted to understand what would become of him, so he kept pressing on.

Footsteps barely deterred him. Lloyd froze as the heavy door opened, then he shot his head back to find blinding light. Giving a strangle cry, he refused to move towards a captor. To save himself, he began scratching at the walls hard, the softness bothering him. Why couldn't he leave?

Eventually the man gave up, placing down the tray, and walking away. Lloyd knew that more would come back to get him. He wouldn't give in. The green ninja laid himself down on the comfortable cracked concrete floor. Looking into the dimmed artificial light above, he held a staring contest.

The younger began to get up. He had had enough. Moving to the door, he began to pound on it. Each time he let out a cry of anguish. He had yet to get the dreaded jacket, but maybe it could calm him down. He needed out.

The door flew back open, and he fell back with a cry from fear. He thrashed as the men tried to pick him back up. This wasn't okay! He began to mutter as they succeeded at last. He knew spinjitzu!

They got him to a room. It was closed off, but someone else was there he found he somehow recognised. The feelings and sights scared him. They were going to experiment on him again with weird small devices that dissolved!

Lloyd screeched, but he couldn't get away. He got this way whenever he was out of his torture room.

Looking up, he stopped doing anything. He began breathing hard, then trying to leap from his chair. He needed to get to this man...

Trying to call out for his father's help, he twisted and turned. When it came to him biting, they gave in stubbornly.

Garmadon didn't respond when he was hugged harshly. He was afraid he'd break down crying from what this had become. How could a boy convinced he was some green ninja go from being so nice, to suddenly becoming protective? He shouldn't have mentioned names whenever he was angry at them.

It should have been a hint when they started disappearing.

Not trying to look at his son, he just asked the doctors what this intervention was for.

They responded with something Lloyd couldn't care less about. he was just watching his father's facial expressions. Each one told a story he wanted to map out and keep forever in his thoughts.

But everyone in the room knew this story backwards and forwards.

_Garmadon knew he shouldn't, but he slid into Lloyd's room at night like he had done for years. Ever since his wife left him, and Lloyd hit puberty, he had taken advantage of the younger's emotions. It was fun to see the boy's face light up at his praises and promises he didn't seriously mean._

Oh, how he had been wrong.

The teenager had began to make sure they were close to one another, even in public. It would be fine if he didn't have the police breathing down his neck.

People were still curious just how close the duo was. Some questioned Garmadon, but he only avoided questions. What kind of sicko would mess with his child's head like that?

Oh wait.

He eventually saw the errors in his way, but it was too late. Lloyd got into a nasty fight with some guy he had a thing for. All because Garmadon was the only thing he wanted in the end.

If it weren't for the adult, Lloyd would be somewhere unfitting. The only option was to send him to the place where he would get treatment for so many things. 

He seemed calm now, but Garmadon was more disgusted with himself. Going from being abusive, to an overwhelming loving, he was the worst father in history. Getting up, he ignored his child's pitiful cries. He shut the door after him hard, but when he got to his car he collapsed in the driver's seat to cry from his own self pity.

Nothing new.


End file.
